Aircraft cargo spaces are equipped with a corresponding cargo loading system (CLS) for loading and unloading the corresponding cargo space with cargo units. The cargo units, so-called Unit Load Devices (ULDs), may be moved on roller tracks and ball mats and may be secured at the placement location by bolt systems.
In a solely mechanical system, the ULDs may be moved manually, for example, pushed by loading personnel. In an electrical system, the transport may be performed by corresponding drives in the cargo space floor. The control of the drives may be performed by the loading personnel located at one or more operating elements.
The locking of the ULDs at the placement location may also be performed manually in each case by the loading personnel. The loading personnel may learn the arrangement of the ULDs in the cargo space via corresponding loading plans, which are provided in paper form or on a mobile electronic display device (e.g., a tablet PC). The ULDs may be identified via unique numbers, using which the ULD is characterized.
DE 10 2005 008 443 B4 and EP 1 695 908 A3 describe loading devices for the partially automated loading and unloading of a cargo space of a transport means. Conveyor apparatuses for positioning cargo units in the area of a footprint of the cargo space are provided, which each have a sensor means situated in a housing of the corresponding conveyor apparatus, using which the presence of a cargo unit in the area of the conveyor apparatus may be detectable in a contact-free manner. A control and regulating unit may be provided, which accepts commands from a human operator with the aid of operating and control elements.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.